Spectrobes: Pirates of the Sky
by 92darkdragon
Summary: Rallen may be going on another high flying adventure, beyond the galaxy of Nanairo.
1. Chapter 1

In a space of the Nanairo galaxy the crew of a ship holds a meeting.

"What are we going to do now, they have the captain in their prison" spoke a man who proclaim himself the leader. "Well… any ideas?" no one in the group spoke for several minutes, till finally, "um... Second mate Markus" spoke a man "we could…" then the man whispered his plan into Markus's ear, Markus could not help but smile. "A wonderful plan Lucas, any other suggestions" no one else spoke, they all knew that whatever Lucas had in mind, it will work. "Well then, we all agree, let's move forward with the plan, John set a course to that planet" "Yes sir" spoke John. "And Lucas, inform you-know-who of your plan" and with that the crew headed toward their destination.

Chapter one

(In the hospital sector at NPP Headquarters)

A young orange haired officer, who was knocked out after a mission, started to wake up. His partner by his bedside "I see you're finally up Rallen" spoke his pink haired partner. "Yeah I didn't really think he be that tough" said Rallen. "Well look on the Brightside, you manage to help capture a wanted criminal even though the others escape."

"Oh yeah, what's that guy's name again?" he asked knowing that his partner would know the answer. "His name is Surge Brightly, the captain of a notorious band of pirates who call themselves the Pirates of the fiery sky". Rallen looked out of the window looking at the stars with a troubled face, "what's wrong Rallen?"

"I can't help but think that something's going to happen here Jeena"

"You're probably just tired, gets some rest, we have to interrogate Surge tomorrow morning." and she left to her quarters.

(Meanwhile back in space)

"Status report Stanford" said Second mate Markus to the navigator

"We should be at the barrier by morning. Unfortunately if we try to go through it, they will surely raise the force on us, even with our cloaking device." Replied the worried navigator

Markus just looked at Stanford with a confidante look and said "If all goes according to plan, that barrier won't trouble us for long." Turns around to Lucas and says "how did it go?"

"I told him of the plan..."

"What he say?"

"Sounds good and he was asking if he can have a little "fun" with the force as well" said Lucas

"Tell him that he can have all the fun he wants as long as he gets the captain. Bring him here to the bridge" said Markus

"Ah… hehe... about that" said Lucas

"What?" Markus asked raising an eyebrow

"He got bored waiting so he teleported there about 5 minutes ago"

"WHAT?!" Markus yelled "CALL HIM AND TELL HIM TO GET BACK HERE NOW!" he continued with his face turning red.

"Take it easy, I tried telling him to come back but he wanted to check out the place before we got there. Besides I think he should stay there. With him there, he'll find out all the codes needed to shut down that barrier as well as find the captain. I told him not to make a move till we contact him tomorrow night" said Lucas trying to calm the second mate down, which worked.

"Fine but how is he going to get the codes without…. Never mind. Oh and Lucas, ask him if he can get us a couple more crew members while he's there." Said Markus with an evil smile


	2. Chapter 2

(NPP hallway)

Rallen was on his way to the interrogation room. He still couldn't shake that feeling he had from last night. During this, an officer who caught up to him said "Um excuse me"

"Huh" Rallen said as he turns to face the officer. The officer had short purple hair, wearing a NPP issued hat. He looked to be a year or so younger than Rallen and he had blue eyes. "What's up?" Rallen said.

"Do you know where I can find the interrogation rooms I was assigned to help with an interrogation today, but I'm kinda new to the force and I don't know my way around yet." Said the officer

"Well you go down this hallway and then you make a right pass the….. you know what, why don't you just come with me, I'm on my way there too." Said Rallen

"alright" said the officer

"By the way, my name's Rallen"

"Name's Tyler, nice to meet you"

(1 hour later at the prison sector)

Rallen and Tyler reach the prison sector when Tyler asked "hey Rallen, how come we're at a prison, I thought we were going to the interrogation sector?"

"well the interrogation sector is right next to the prison, but before we head there we have to…" Rallen began

"There you are Rallen. What took you so long?" said his partner Jeena, who looked like she has been waiting for a while.

"sorry about that, I was showing the new guy around on the way here" pointing to Tyler, " Jeena, this is Tyler. Tyler meet my partner Jeena. Said Rallen

"nice to meet you Tyler, so I take it that your signing in for the interrogation sector as well" said Jeena

"sign in? why do I have to sign in?" asked Tyler

"well… ever since a security breach 5 months ago in this sector, NPP is requiring all officers to sign in and out before leaving." Jeena began

"really?"

"yeah, a prisoner manage to other take one of the prison guards and snuck out in a uniform" Rallen explained.

"wow, was he ever captured again?" asked Tyler

"No, he wasn't. he disappeared without a trace." Said Jeena "anyway, let's get signed in"

The three officers walked over the counter next to the door that leads to the interrogation sector.

"Hey Larry, what are you doing here?" Said Rallen

"Well this was my day off, but my cousin came down with a cold yesterday, so I'm taking her place here till she gets better" Said Larry "You two doing the Brightly interrogation?"

"we sure are" said Jeena

Larry looks at Tyler "and you?"

"I'm doing the interrogation too"

"really?" said Larry looking at the list of who was going to interrogate Capt. Brightly, then he said "I don't see your name on this list"

"I was assigned to the case this morning" said Tyler

"Sorry but I don't see your name on this list and all lists get updated every 10 minutes" Said Larry

"But my name is on that list..see" Tyler said as he pointed to his name. "you must have overlooked it"

"So it is, well here's your badge. Have fun" said Larry

With badges clipped to their uniforms, the three officers walk through the door and headed to the interrogation room


	3. Chapter 3

Rallen, Jeena, and Tyler finally reached their destination. Instead of entering the room Surge was in, they entered the observers' room. For the first part of the interrogation, they were to monitor from that room. If something goes wrong, they would be able to surprise the suspect. What's more surprising than a spectrobe meeting you at the door. A few minutes later, some guards escorted Surge into the room.

"That's Surge?! I thought he would be a bit more…" Tyler began; he was surprised that the captain of a pirate crew looked the way he is. Surge had blonde hair, blue eyes, looked about 25 yrs old. Unlike some of the pirates one would read in books, he had no peg legs, no hook, and his teeth were perfect.

"Keep it down brat, they can hear you" said an officer as he walked in the room.

"Joseph, you know very well that they can't see or hear us." Said Jeena

"How the heck did you get on this assignment?" Rallen asked in anger

"I heard that they might need some help in security. I don't know why they asked a scrawny little runt like you to do security also." Joseph replied.

"I dare you to say that again." Rallen said gritting his teeth.

"Rallen take it easy, don't let him get to you." Said Jeena, trying to calm down her partner, which was working. And just in time too, Commander Grant walked into the interrogation room to begin the questioning.

"So…we finally meet face to face." Said Grant

"Indeed" Surge replied with a smile. The four officers became puzzled by that response. The interrogation started with question in which everyone knows the answers to. After a few more questions, Grant stepped out of the room and into the observers' room. It was the officers' turn to question him. As they walked Surge said with a smile "Nice to see you again Rallen. Still got some the bruises from our fight I see" looks at Jeena "Nice to see your lovely girlfriend again"

Rallen and Jeena's faces turn slightly red

"She is not my girlfriend" said Rallen

"Does that mean I got a chance with her?" Surge asked

"In your dreams" said Jeena

"So umm you're a captain of a pirate crew?" asked Tyler

"That I am kid." Surge replied

"What kind of stupid question was that?" Joseph said angrily to Tyler

"Well no one else was asking questions and I was just curious because I've never seen a real pirate before" said Tyler

"That doesn't mean you have to ask something that stupid squeaky" said Joseph. Tyler's face turned pale, he place his over his mouth and run out the door in a hurry. Rallen and Jeena became concern and ran after him. They came back to the observers' room where they saw Tyler take out a bottle from his pocket, took one of the pills out and took it with some water.

"You ok?" asked Jeena. Tyler did not reply for a few minutes, then he said "yeah, I'm fine"

Jeena looked around for Commander Grant, who apparently stepped back into the interrogation room to continue the questioning with Joseph. The questioning continued on for about an hour and it was going nowhere.

"Anything else you would to say before we return you to your cell" asked Grant

"Just one, a falcon will not stay among pigeons far long, sooner or later the sparrow will lead the way out of the cage."


End file.
